fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kageyama
Kageyama was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald's and one of their elites. Kageyama was one of Erigor's best men but he ended up being betrayed by his "friends" so he left. He is a user of shadow magic and he is also a dispeller, having the ability to unseal magical seals. Synopsis Lullaby arc Kageyama left to retrieve the death flute Lullaby, he managed to succeed and on his way back, he runs into a motion sick Natsu Dragneel on a train. He starts to slap him around to prove his strength, however as Happy stops the train, Natsu and Kageyama had it out again until Kageyama retreated. Kageyama then uses the train to transport the whole guild to their destination, however, Erigor punishes Kageyama for nearly alerting a "Fly" about their job. Kageyama then helped his guild take over a train station as Team Natsu arrived. Instantly remembering Natsu, he left to settle the score with him. As he followed Natsu however, he began to see Natsu senseless destructiveness. Nevertheless, Kageyama began battle with Natsu and ended up losing. However, Erza Scarlet then arrived and tried to force Kageyama to unseal Erigor's Wind Wall but he is stabbed in the back by his own guildmate to prevent this. After they found another way out, Kageyama is brought with them so he could get some medical treatment. He protests that they should have left him but words from Gray Fullbuster seem to change him. It doesn't mean he didn't take time to insult Lucy Heartfilia for falling on him though. As he discovers Erigor is defeated by Natsu, he tries to continue the mission. As he arrives at the guild master's meeting, he prepares Lullaby but understanding words from Makarov convince him to stop. However, despite regretting his decisions, Kageyama was still guilty of working in a Dark Guild and thus sentenced to prison. Fighting Festival arc Along with Karacka, he was watching the Fantasia Parade with his friends. Magic and Abilities Kage Magic Seal.png|Magic Seal Shadow_fist.jpg|Shadow Fist/Knuckle Shadow Guard_shadow.jpg|Shadow Guard Shadow_form.jpg|Shadow Form Shadow_orochi.jpg|Shadow Orochi Shadow Magic: Kageyama was proficient in the use of shadow magic. He used magic to bend his shadow to any form to suit his needs. Spells: * Shadow Fist: Kageyama shapes his shadow into fist to punch the opponent. In the anime Kageyama can make multiple fists. * Shadow Guard: Kageyama uses his shadow as a shield (Anime only). * Shadow Body Transformation: Kageyama becomes a shadow to travel from place to place in a short while. * O'rochi Shadow: ''Kageyama shapes his shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite his opponent. Kageyama said himself that the snakes he makes will chase his opponent to the ends of the world but may not be true as Natsu destroyed them all. Other ''Dispelling Magic:''' Though never demonstrated, Kageyama was said to have the power to unseal magical seals. Trivia *Kageyama looks suspiciously like Shikamaru (a ninja from Naruto). In addition, both of them have shadow-related abilities. He also stands in a similar manner (hands in pockets and arching back). *His move "Shadow Orochi" is based of the japanese creature of legend, Yamata no Orochi, an eight headed, eight tailed, giant snake. *The ''Kage part of his name means Shadow in Japanese. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains